Push notifications are commonly used by mobile phone apps to notify subscribers of events that may be of interest to the subscribers. For example, an email app may notify a subscriber of incoming email, a gaming app may notify a subscriber that it is his turn to act, a deal app may notify subscribers of a sales event at a particular store, etc. However, once a conventional push notification has served its primary function of notifying a subscriber of an event, it provides very limited options for the subscriber to react to the notification. Specifically, the present inventor has observed that conventional push notifications, each of which has an associated app, are only capable of providing shortcuts for launching the associated apps. Thus, the present inventor has observed a need for an improved, more versatile push notification system.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.